


After the Storm  (Moribito)

by StarFeather



Category: Seirei no Moribito | Guardian of the Sacred Spirit
Genre: Community: HPFT, F/M
Language: 日本語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-02-08 09:42:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12861873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarFeather/pseuds/StarFeather
Summary: Marvelous banner by starbuck.@the-dark-arts.netFinally Balsa got together with Tanda and had a peaceful moment. She looked back the past and smiled at her husband.This story is witten in both Japanese and English.





	1. prologue

  Prologue

 

　バルサは懐かしい匂いに目を覚ました。タンダの朝食の支度の匂いだ。何度、この懐かしい記憶に助けられたことだろう。護衛士の半生は、地獄図の中から這い上がった阿修羅のごとく苦しいものだった。こんな汚れた自分によくぞ、春の光りにも似たやさしい連れ合いが付き合ってくれるというものだ。あの凄まじい戦と天災を経て新ヨゴ王国は見事に生まれ変わった。その王国の若き王チャグムの護衛をこの自分が果たしてきたということもまた夢のようであった。

 

* * *

  

 

Balsa woke up in the morning, smelling the beloved scent wafted from the kitchen where Tanda was engaged in preparing for breakfast. She wondered how many times she was saved by this dear memory. The half of her life as a bodyguard-for-hire was a struggling sequence of living in a hell. She often used to feel she was a fighting demon, Ashura. She thanked her husband who had taken care of her and welcomed her like tender spring sunlight after she came back from the bodyguard's task, in other words, the filthy job, killing people. 

 After such a gruesome battle and the disaster, great flood, New Yogo kingdom was reborn brilliantly. She sometimes couldn't believe that she had guarded the young king, Chagum who was now eighteen years old. All happenings in the past seemed like in a dream.


	2. One Peaceful Morning 穏やかな朝

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their memories, the days with Chagum were remembered while they spent time together.

「知っての通り、トロガイには秘密がある、彼女はね...」タンダは味噌山菜汁をお椀によそってやりながら、バルサに話しかけた。

 

「ああ、知っているさ。トロガイは強い人間だからね。彼女を尊敬しているよ。まだおまえが彼女の弟子になれたなんて、信じられないよ。」バルサは短槍の刃を研ぎ始めた。護衛士という職業を止めても、なお彼女の短槍の手入れは毎朝の日課だった。

 

タンダは笑みを浮かべた。「俺の秘密を知らなかったろ？俺はトロガイに一番近い人間だ。彼女も俺の事をよく知っている。俺だって、バルサの知らない奇妙な体験をしたんだからな。」タンダの瞳は過去を遡るような夢心地なまなざしになった。

 

「何回危険から救ってきたと思う、タンダ？君ら夢みる輩がどれだけ私を厄介な問題に立ち向かわせてきたか。」と言いながらも、バルサはタンダの夢見るような表情に笑いをこらえるのがやっとだった。バルサはあらためて自分がどれだけタンダの事を愛しているか自覚していた。彼のお人よし的なところや、我が身よりも他人を優先する頑固さが好きだった。

 

* * *

 

 

 "You know, Torogai's secret, she was..." Tanda began talking while serving miso vegetable soup to Balsa.

 

"Yeah, I know. She is a strong woman. I respect her. I still can't believe you could become her apprentice." Balsa started sharpening an edge of the spear. Though she decided to retire from the bodyguard, repairing the spear was her daily work in the morning.

 

Tanda broke into a broad smile, "You didn't know my secret. I'm the closest person to Torogai. She knows me very well. Me also experienced the same strange moment you don't understand." His eyes drifted like he dreamt the past.

 

"How many times have I saved you from danger? You, dreaming people forced me to jump in not a few troublesome problems." Balsa hardly suppressed grinning at his dreamy face. She recognized she really loved him. She loved his good-naturedness and stubbornness to save the others more than saving himself.  


	3. Chapter 3　Mutual Affection 相思相愛

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tanda loved her. He loved her firey temper, incandescence like flaming fire and her pure heart like the surface of a perfectly clear water on which nobody can pretend to ignore the truth.  
> Balsa loved him. She loved his relaxing warmth which wraps everything like Mother Earth and his gentle voice like a summer breeze which makes anyone forget mental pain.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> CI by starship2016 @sp

 バルサは色黒のタンダの日焼けした顔を眺めた。そして、手元の短槍を脇に置くと、タンダがよそってくれた汁をすすった。

 

「卵を入れた方が、スチャルは上手いぞ。」タンダが、生卵が入った椀をバルサに渡した。

 

言われた通りに卵を椀に入れると、とろみがつき、スープのだしのうま味と生卵の口触りの絶妙な混ざり具合が美味かった。こんな料理上手な連れ合いが持てて、バルサは自分は幸せだと思った。

 

あの凄惨な戦場で片手を不自由にしたとはいえ、タンダは毎朝、バルサのために上手い朝ご飯を作ってくれた。時折、彼女は獣や大きな魚をさばくときだけ手伝ってやったが、飯を炊くことも含め、細かい作業はタンダの得意とする領域だった。その手際の良さは、戦地に行く前とかわらず見事だった。

 

バルサは彼を愛した。彼の大地のように何もかも包み込むような、緊張をほぐしてくれる温かさと、何人の心の傷を忘れさせてくれる夏のそよ風のような彼のやさしい声を愛した。

 

山菜汁を食べ終わると、バルサはごろりと畳に横になった。満腹して、またひと眠りしたいと思った。春になったとはいえ、ヤクーの山の上の住居の朝はまだ寒く、寝床が恋しい季節だったのだ。

 

「腹がいっぱいになったら、もう昼寝か。しょうがないなあ、バルサは。」タンダが明るく笑いながら、椀を片付けてくれた。

 

タンダは洗い物を済ませると、すでに眠りに落ちたバルサを眺めた。タンダは彼女を愛した。彼女の燃え上がる炎のごとく鋭い激しい気性と、真実から目を背けることのない、澄み切った湖面のような彼女の心を愛した。タンダは彼らの寝床から掛布団を抱えてくると、それを眠っているバルサにかけてやり、自分も布団の中にもぐりこんだ。

 

 

* * *

 

 

Balsa stared at Tanda's tanned dark-complexioned face. And she put aside her spear and sipped the soup he served for her. 

 

"Sucharu is more delicious if you put this raw egg into your bowl." Tanda handed over a wooden bowl of a raw egg to her.  

 

The soup became thicken when Balsa poured the egg into the soup as she was told and she enjoyed the combination of the taste of broth and the texture of the nutritious raw egg. She thought she was happy to have a husband who was very adept at cooking.  

 

Although he had lost his left hand in the battlefield, he made tasty breakfast for her every morning. Sometimes she helped him with cleaning fish or opening a chicken with a cleaver, Tanda could handle almost everything which required skills including cooking rice.  His meticulous working skills had not been lost after the war.  

 

Balsa loved him. She loved his relaxing warmth which wraps everything like Mother Earth and his gentle voice like a summer breeze which makes anyone forget mental pain.

 

When she finished eating, she lay on a tatami mat. With a full stomach, she wanted to have a sleep. Though spring had come, it was still cold in the morning living in a hut on the mountain where the Yaku people lived. Balsa missed her bed now.

 

"Are you already sleeping after breakfast, Balsa? I've given up reprimanding you." He chuckled and cleaned up the bowl. 

 

After his doing dishes, Tanda stared at Balsa who had already fallen asleep there.  He loved her. He loved her fiery temper, incandescence like flaming fire and her pure heart like the surface of a perfectly clear water on which nobody can pretend to ignore the truth. He went to their bed room and brought a quilt and put it on her. And he crawled under it. 　

 

 

 

 

 

 


	4. Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A girl whom Tanda saved once visited him in his dream while sleeping with Balsa.

タンダはやさしい光の中で空を泳いでいた。愛しい人は、ふたりの愛の巣である質素であるが、生活をする上では十分な木造建築の家屋の暖かな布団の中ですやすやと、サグの地上のタンダの体を抱きながら寝ていることは、彼の潜在意識の中から離れないのだが、彼の魂は別の夢の世界を漂っているのだ。バルサはとっくに彼の不思議な力に慣れきってしまっていたので、というよりは、永久にその不思議な感覚を理解することは、たとえ、精霊の守り人であったチャグムの用心棒をしていたとはいえ、到底無理なことだったが、彼の意識がそこになくとも、慌てたことはなかった。ただ一度だけ、嫉妬心を抱いた王宮の妃リアノの生霊にやられたときだけは別だったが。

　生身の体を互いに抱き寄せることは、幸福この上ないことではあったが、何か抵抗し難い夢の世界に住まうものが彼を呼ぶときは、このように、魂が己の肉体から離れて異次元の世界に意識が飛んでいくのであった。この新たな住人をタンダは知っているような気がした。

試しに、その女の子を呼んでみた。

　「女の子というよりは、娘さんだね、君は。」

 

その子は答えた。「バルサさんの旦那さんのタンダさんですね。」その子は夢の中のはかない姿とはいえ、サグにいるときと寸分違わない愛くるしい微笑みをタンダに向けた。

 

「君の名は、何だっけ？ごめん、君にはあったことがあるよね。」タンダはその子の名前を思い出せないおのれを呪いながら、その髪の長い美しい乙女に近づいていった。

 

「アスラです。地上では話ができないから、無理もありません。タンダさんには、兄のチキサと一緒に草宿で助けてもらったことがあります。」アスラはそのとてつもない破壊神の力を封じ込めてしまったため、サグでは言葉を発することはできないのだった。

 

「いや、俺はバルサから、君たち兄妹のことを託されていたことがあったのに、名前を忘れるなんて、失礼なことは許されないよ、ごめんよ、アスラ。」

 

アスラは鈴のような笑い声を上げたようにタンダには感じられた。「タンダさん、あやまることはないです。私がここにいるということをわかってくれたのですから。」

 

「そう、そうだね。君は、どうしてこの異次元の世界に迷い出たの？何かご家族に不幸でもあったの？」タンダはリアノ妃のことを思い出して、身震いした。姪を救い出すためだったとはいえ、あれはもう二度と経験したくない難儀な事だった。もし、アスラが、だれかに呪われて、助けを求めているとしたら、リアノ妃の時のような、似たような苦行が待っているかもしれないからだ。

 

「マーサ母さんは元気です。兄さんのチキサも。だけど、」アスラの顔が少し曇ったように見えた。「バルサさんのことが心配で来ました。新ヨゴ国が再び、政争の嵐に襲われるかもしれません。」

 

「バルサを心配して、この夢の世界に入り込んだっていうのかい？」タンダは自分のプライドが傷つけられたような気がして語気を強めた。夫である自分が気づかない事に、アスラが気づいたというのだ。かつては破壊神として、ロタ王国の前身ロタルバルを多大な魔力で支配したサーダ・タルハマヤの再来と言われたアスラ、その恐ろしい力を寸前のところでバルサに促されて辛うじて封じ込めたのだから、再び、何かが彼女の中で目覚めて、タンダには見えないものを見たというのも、納得はできる。しかし、バルサを一番大事に思っているという自負があったから、思わずアスラを詰問するように語調を荒げてしまったのだった。「一体全体、平和この上ない新ヨゴ国に災厄が降り注ぐという証拠は？」

 

「新ヨゴ王国はナユグの春の後、チャグム殿下を中心に体制が整ってきたと聞きます。しかし、トゥグム王子を再び担ぎ出そうとするものが現れ、バルサは再び政争に巻き込まれるかもしれません。私は見たのです、印を。」

 

タンダはどんな印をアスラが見たのかと不思議に思ったが、そのことを尋ねるより先に別の事を言っていた。

「バルサはチャグムを守るためだったら、何だってするからな。」とタンダが呟いたとたん、彼の意識はサグにもどっていた。バルサの汗ばんだ肌のぬくもりがタンダの日に焼けた茶褐色の肌に感じられると、タンダは、その体を我が身に引き寄せた。「バルサはもう十分戦った。争いにもう二度とお前を巻き込ませないからな。」タンダは固く心に誓った。

 

* * *

 

 

　Tanda was swimming in the air full of gentle light. His dear wife was sleeping peacefully in their warm futon inside a wooden small house which looked simple but cozy enough for them to live. Actually Balsa had been holding his body on the ground in “Saga”, which kept lingering in the corner of his mind, however, his soul was now drifting in the other different dreamy world. As Balsa had already been used to his surreal power, or it was totally impossible for her to understand his dream like sensor system, even if she had guarded Chagum who was a Guardian of the Spirit, still, she had never got flustered when she found his soul traveling in another world. Only once, however, she had worried if he would be alright when he was almost conquered by the first queen of Chagum’s father, Riano’s vengeful spirit.

 Though it was supreme bliss to snuggle up each other in “Sague”, his soul made an abrupt departure towards a different special dimension like this, when somebody who inhabited the dreamy world called him. He felt like he knew this stranger. He tried calling the girl.

 

“You should be called a lady rather than a girl. You grew up beautifully.”

 

The girl answered, “You’re Balsa’s husband, Tanda, right?” She smiled at him in the same adorable way when she was in “Sagu”, her soul was hanging out in the dreamy world now though.

 

“What’s your name? We have met each other, haven’t we?” While cursing himself for forgetting her name, he got closer to the girl with beautiful long hair.

 

“Asura. It’s no wonder if you forgot my name as I can’t talk anymore in Sagu. Tanda, you have saved us, me and my brother Chikisa at a grass lodging.” She lost her voice in “Sagu” since she had sealed her own magical power as a Goddess of Destroy.

 

“I am very sorry that I forgot your name, Asura. I should feel embarrassed ‘cause Balsa asked me to help you and your brother once.” He sensed Asura made a cheerful giggling like a tinker bell.

 

“Tanda, please don’t apologize. You found me here.”

 

“Yes, I did. I could reach you. Why are you here, in this different special dimension? Did something bad happen to your family?” He flinched remembering the first queen Riano. He dared to jump in the dreamy world to save his niece once, but it was a horrible experience he never wanted to try again. If Asura was cursed by anybody and came here to seek for help, the hardship might wait for him again.

 

“Our mother, Martha is fine. My brother Chikisa is doing well. But…” Her face was clouded a little. “I am here to tell you I worry about Balsa. The storm is coming. Kingdom New Yogo might have political warfare again."

 

“Did you enter this dreamy world because you worried Balsa?” Feeling his crest fall, he asked vehemently. As Balsa’s husband, he thought it should’ve been him who took the view first. He might have felt jealous towards Asura for her extreme power.

 

 It was likely happened that Asura, who had been called “the Return of Sada Taruhamaya”, the Goddess of Destroy who had power over Rotabaru which was the previous Kingdom Rota, could wake up and see what Tanda couldn’t. It’s understandable that Asura could predict what would happen to Balsa since Asura sealed her powerful magical strength inside her mind after Balsa encouraged her to do so. But Tanda couldn’t stop questioning her closely for he took pride in self-confidence that he loved Balsa in a better way than anyone did in the world.

 

“What in the world can prove disaster will hit the most peaceful Kingdom New Yogo?”

 

“I heard political system has been renewed and established firmly after Nayugu's spring came and King Chagum assumed the throne. But there might be someone who will urge prince Tugum to be the second political force against King Chagum, and it will lead Balsa to be involved in political conflict again. I saw the sign.”

 

Tanda wondered what the sign was, but the words came out before asking about it,

 

“Balsa will do anything to protect Chagum,” as soon as he mumbled, his conscience went back to “Sagu” when he felt Balsa’s warm sweaty skin touch his tanned one, he pulled up her closer to him. “You’ve fought so hard, Balsa. I swear I’ll never let you go, I’ll never let you suffer from any harm.”


	5. The Murmur of the Stream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chagum glanced back and saw him bowing with his forehead almost touched to the ground. He sensed Shuga’s extraordinarily tensed mood and asked in such a relaxed tone to calm him down.
> 
>  
> 
>   
> CI by starship2016 @sp

  朝食の盆が運ばれて、チャグムは辛抱強く星読みの見習いが椀の汁や、焼き魚を毒味し終わるのを待った。その見習いの少年が一礼してその場を去ると、手元の漆塗りの箸を取り、汁をすすった。蜆と鰹の出汁がまろやかに口のなかで調和して五臓六腑に行き渡る心地がした。己がこうして平穏な日々を家族と過ごせるのも、忠実な家臣、勤勉に働く民たちのお陰と思った。視線を窓の外に移すと、山桜の枝にホトトギスが止まっていて、爽やかなさえずりを響かせていた。十代の前半、こんな風景を何度か見たものだ。バルサやタンダと野宿した朝などに。彼らは元気にしているだろうか。凄まじい戦の日々とナユグの春の大洪水の後に別れてから、一年たつ。

 朝食が終わると、チャグムは庭に出た。先程のホトトギスは何処かに行ってしまって、川のせせらぎが聞こえるだけだ。この静寂をチャグムは愛した。そして苦笑した。まだ19歳だというのに、己が実際の年齢よりも老けているかもしれないと自覚したからだ。すると後ろから、聖導師のシュガの声がした。

 

「殿下、申し上げたい事があります。」緊張した声だ。

 

振り返ると額を地面につけんばかりに礼をしている。何か尋常ならぬ気配を感じ取ったチャグムはシュガの緊張をほぐすように尋ねた。

 

「どうした、シュガ？ 私の暗殺計画でも発見したのか？」冗談に聞いたつもりだった。

 

「殿下、勘が鋭くいらっしゃる。恐れ入りまする。」

 

「本当なのか？」チャグムは片膝をつき、シュガの方に身を乗り出した。

 

シュガは顔を上げ、チャグムの耳元でささやいた。

 

「弟君を担いで勢力を得ようと画策している王族がいます。」

 

チャグムは眉をしかめた。「また、その話か。はっきりした証拠を持ってくるまで話は聞かぬ。」

 

弟トゥグムはチャグムを慕っている。今日も午後、バルサから習った短槍の技を一緒に稽古する予定だった。不穏な動きがあるとすれば、トゥグム本人ではなく三の妃が仕掛けているに違いない。

 

チャグムはケヤキの大木の後ろに王の盾の頭がいる気配を感じ、話しかけることにした。

 

「モン、お前はどう思う？」

 

かつて、何度か、チャグムを暗殺しようと指揮をとった狩人の頭モンは、今は最も忠実な家臣の一人である。そのモンが大木の後ろに隠れたまま、口を開いた。

 

「殿下、三のお妃様は、不思議な魔力を持つタルの民の女をトゥグム王子の許嫁として迎えることで殿下に対抗しようとしているご様子です。」

 

「誇り高い三の妃がタルの民の女に興味を持っておられるというのか？」チャグムは信じがたかった。

 

「はい、その女はまだうら若き乙女で、何かの病が原因で話すことができないのですが、タルの神、タルハマヤ神の再来と言われたことがあるとかで、その噂を聞きつけたお妃が、チャグム殿下に対抗するためにその女を利用できると思われたようなのです。」　

 

 

* * *

 

 

   Chagum waited patiently while a trainee star deviner was tasting food for poison after breakfast was served in front of him. When the trainee finished  a bowl of soup and grilled fish and left there bowing to him, Chagum picked up his lacquered chopsticks and sipped the soup. In his mouth, he savored the mellow soup which contained fresh-water mussel and oceanic bonito. He felt its nourishment sink into his body’s core. He thanked his loyal retainers and diligent people for giving him peaceful time with his family. When his attention drifted to the outside of the window, he saw a little cuckoo on a twig of a wild cherry tree and heard it sing briskly in the fresh air. He used to have often seen such a scenery in his younger days. Especially in the morning after camping out the night with Balsa and Tanda. He wondered if they were doing well. It had almost passed one year since he parted from them after dreadful battles and spring of Nayugu which caused great flood.

 After he finished eating breakfast, he went outside. The cuckoo had already flown away somewhere. All he heard was the murmur of the stream. He loved the tranquil environment.

And he gave a grim smile. He was still nineteen. The feeling was not teenager’s one. He felt he was too much older than his age. Then he heard the head Star Deviner, Shuga’s voice from behind.

 

“Your Highness,  I have something to say.” His voice was strained.

 

Chagum glanced back and saw him bowing with his forehead almost touched to the ground.  He sensed Shuga’s extraordinarily tensed mood and asked in such a relaxed tone to calm him down.

 

“Shuga, what happened? Did you find an assassination plot of me?” He meant joking.

 

“Your Highness, you’ve already found out. You are so smart. I am very impressed.”

 

“Is that true?” Chagum went down on one knee and leant forward to Shuga.

 

Shuga looked up and whispered into his ear.

 

“There is a royal force which tries to get political power by raising up Prince Tugum.”

 

“Again? I won’t listen if you don’t bring the evidence.” 

 

His younger brother, Tugum respected and admired him. Chagum was planning to practice the spear skill he learned from Balsa with Tugum in the afternoon. If there could be dangerous developments, it must be caused by the third Empress, Tugum’s mother.

 

Chagum sensed the head King’s Shield hiding behind the big zelkova tree, and he talked to him.

 

“Mon, what is your thought?”

 

Mon, who had once tried to kill Chagum a few times as a head _Hunter_ , was now the head King’s Shield and the one of the most loyal servants. Still hiding, he answered,

 

“There are indications that the third Empress will let Prince Tugum be betrothed to a girl from Taru tribe who has powerful magic to cope with your Highness.”

 

“The proud third Empress has interest in the girl from Taru tribe? It’s incredible.” Chagum couldn’t believe what Mon said.    

 

 

“Yes, it is, your Highness. The girl is young and she can’t speak from a kind of disease or something. They say she has been called Goddess Taruhamaya reincarnate. The third Empress heard the rumor and she seems to have thought of taking advantage of her to compete with your Highness.”


	6. The Force of Nayugu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Third Princess was thrilled at the information he brought in. It sounded like a devil’s whisper for her. If possible, she wanted to be the goddess with the force of that spiritual world.
> 
>   
> CI by starship2016 @ sp

       部屋付きの女中に茶器を片付けさせてから、三の妃は窓から庭園を見下ろした。葉桜となりつつある桜の木々の隙間から、トゥグムとチャグムが王の盾達と武芸の稽古に励んでいる様子が垣間見られた。日に日に成長する我が子の姿をたくましく思いながら、三の妃はチャグムを観察していた。

      精霊の卵を産み付けられて生き延びた新ヨゴ国の新帝。ナユグとサグの両方の気候に大きな影響を与えるという精霊をほとんどの星読み達や官僚たちは認識していなかった。現に王国は一度大洪水に見舞われ、帝の命をも奪っていった。

 

    その頃から、三の妃は異界を目にすることができる者たちは大自然を操ることができるのかもしれないという考えにとらわれていた。大自然を操る力を得たものはこの世界の王者になり得る。帝が、精霊の子を宿したチャグムに敗北したのを間の当たりにして、この世界の権力者になるには、異界の力を得ることが必須条件に思えてきたのだ。

　

   チャグムは短い槍を巧みに操りながら、トゥグムの相手をしてやっていた。時折、彼らを取り囲む王の盾の者たちから励ましの言葉が飛び交っている。かつてはチャグムの命を狙っていた者たちが、頭のモンを筆頭に従順に新帝の命ずることに従っている。モンは以前、チャグムの父の時代に、チャグムの暗殺失敗の責めを負って、頭の地位から退いたが、チャグムが王位についてから、チャグムに請われてその地位に返り咲いた。庭園の狩人たちの暖かい声援から察するに、着実に新帝は王の盾達との絆を強固にしていっているようである。そして我が子トゥグムの槍の腕も日に日に上がっているようだった。兄のチャグムを尊敬している姿は微笑ましいが、三の妃の胸中は複雑な思いでいっぱいだった。

 

    あの洪水さえなければ、あるいは、チャグムがカンバルやロタの援軍を連れて帰ってこなければ、今頃はトゥグムが新帝だったのだ。以前は威勢の良かった父ラドゥ陸軍大将も、あの洪水で帝を失ってから、精神的にも肉体的にもすっかり弱ってしまった。宮廷に残って最後を迎えようとする帝と運命を共にすることも考えたものの、帝から自分とトゥグムをガカイと協力して避難させて守るよう命じられて、父ラドゥは宮廷を後にしたのだ。帝はあの時点でチャグムの力が帝を勝っていたと自覚していたと思える。それが三の妃には口惜しかった。自ら洪水が迫りくる宮廷に残って、命を絶つと決意した帝の胸中を思うと、悔しかったのだ。帝は新ヨゴ王国存続のため、自ら人柱となった。多くのものがその事実を受け入れつつあったが、三の妃はあきらめきれなかったのだ。

   新しい体制が発足してからも、三の妃は彼女の親戚の星読みのガカイを夜な夜な呼び寄せては、異界についての勉強会を続けた。ある晩、ガカイがもたらしたロタ王国の言い伝えが彼女の興味を引いた。星読み博士であるガカイは古くから伝わる蔵書に触れる機会も多かったので、三の妃は彼に、異界について詳しく書かれた書物を見つけたら、情報を教えるよう言い含めておいたのだ。新宮廷の庭園に桜のつぼみが花開く頃、ガカイは分厚いロタ王国の建国にまつわる伝説の書を三の妃に差し出した。

 

　「サーダ・タルハマヤ？それはいったいなんじゃ？」

 

    三の妃の問いかけにガカイは興奮した面持ちでこたえた。 

「初代ロタ王キーランに倒される前までロタルバル全土を支配していた異界の力を持った女神です。彼女の強大な神力で何万もの兵も倒すことができたとされています。」

 

「その特殊な技能はいかようにして得ることができたのじゃろう。」三の妃は身を乗り出して聞いた。彼女の動きに伴い、絹のドレスの布擦れの音がした。

 

   ガカイは勢い込んで続けた。

「それなのですが、今は落ちぶれたタルの民の中に、サーダ・タルハマヤの再来と言われたタルの娘が密かにこの新ヨゴ王国に暮らしているという噂を聞きつけました。服飾店を営むマーサ・サマドとやらの店で兄と暮らしているようです。」

 

　三の妃は悪魔の囁きのようなその知らせに興奮した。可能なら、彼女自身がその異界の力を持った女神になりたかったのだ。権謀術数で打ち負かされ、もう少しで手に入ったはずの権力を奪われる悔しさは二度と味わいたくなかった。チャグムが大洪水をもたらした精霊の卵を宿す力があるのなら、少なくとも、我が子トゥグムにもそれと同等あるいは、それ以上の力を授けてやりたかった。トゥグム自身が無理なら、未来の嫁にその異界の力を持つという娘を与えてやってもいい。

 

   だが、ガカイはいい顔をしなかった。

「お妃さま、その娘、今はロタでは卑しいとされるタルの民なのですよ。そのような女子をトゥグム王子のお妃さまとして迎えることはできません。」

 

「第一の妃にせねば良いのではないか。帝は何人も妃を持つことができるのだから。」

過去の歴代の帝のお妃たちの中には第一の妃以外の妃たちの中に王族出身ではない妃がいたと聞いている。第三の妃にとって、息子の将来の嫁が高貴な出であることはさして重要ではなかった。

 

「チャグム殿下はそのしきたりを変えようとなさっておいでです。」ガカイは渋い顔で告げた。

 

「何、宮廷でも一夫一妻制を敷くというのか？」

三の妃は眉をしかめた。何から何まであのチャグムという子はこちらの神経を逆なでするような正義をつらぬこうとする。一夫一妻制は一見正義に思えることだが、今までの慣習を覆すことで生じる不幸を思ったことがあるのだろうか？もし、一夫一妻制が法律化されたら、三の妃である自分の立場はどうなるのか不安になった。

「何としても、その法律は阻止せよ。星読みの立場から上手いことを言って思いとどまらせよ。チャグムの母親も第二妃ではないか。自分の母親が肩身の狭い思いをせぬよう配慮することを説得するのだ。」

 

「かしこまりましてございます。して、そのタルの娘は探し出して、いかがいたしましょう？」ガカイが瞳にずる賢い光を放ちながら、聞いた。

 

「私が店の衣装を見たいと言っていることを告げよ。彼女に店の品を持ってこさせるのだ。」三の妃の心の中にはすでに計画が浮かんでいた。

 

 

* * *

 

 

   After letting a maid servant put the tea set away, the third Empress looked down at the garden from the window. From the gap of the cherry blossoms revealing the fresh green leaves, she could see Tugum and Chagum do martial arts practice hard with King’s Shields, in other word, _hunters_. While feeling proud of her child, Tugum growing day by day, she was observing Chagum.

 

  Possessed by a Water Demon, the new Emperor of the new Yogo Kingdom survived. Most star readers and bureaucrats did not recognize the spirit as the one would greatly affect the climate of both Nayugu and Sagu. In fact the kingdom was once hit by an enormous flood and taken the previous Emperor’s life away.

 

  From that time on, she had been driven by the idea that those who can see the other world might be able to manipulate the wilderness. Those who gained the force to manipulate the nature can be the champion of this world. It seemed an essential condition to get the ability to see the spiritual world in order to control the wilderness in this world. After witnessing Chagum surpass his father, the previous Emperor, she came to believe that getting the force of Nayugu would bring luck to be the Lord of this world.

 

  Chagum skillfully manipulated the short spear while doing the opponent of Tugum. Occasionally words of encouragement were heard from King’s shields surrounding them. They once had been the hunters who tried killing Chagum. And now they followed him obediently led by the head hunter, Mon. Taking the blame, the accusation of failure in assassination of Chagum, Mon retired from the position of his head. But Chagum asked him to get back to the position. Guessing from the warm cheers of the hunters in the garden, the new Emperor seemed to strengthen the bond with the king's shields steadily. And her son, Tugum’s skill at manipulating his short spear was getting better and better day by day. She smiled at her son when she captured that pleasant moment when he admired and respected his brother, Chagum for all his action and behavior. But her mind was full of complicated thoughts and feelings at the same time.

 

  Without that flood, or if Chagum had not returned with reinforcements of the Kambal and the Rota Kingdom, Tugum would have been a new Emperor. Her father, Army General Ladoo who had been full of fiercely confident in the past, became enfeebled completely after losing the Emperor with that flood. Although he thought of staying with the Emperor who made up his mind to choose death in the Palace with that flood, he was commanded to evacuate himself to save Tugum and the Third Empress with the star reader, Gakai and they left Emperor and the Palace. The Emperor seemed to have realized that Chagum’s political power had a superiority over his influence at that point, which galled her. It was frustrating to think of the Emperor who had decided to remain in the Palace where the floods were approaching, which meant he would cut off his own life. Emperor himself became a pillar to calm down the flood, became a human sacrifice for the survival of the New Yogo Kingdom. People accepted the fact, but she could not give up. Even after the establishment of a new regime, almost every night, she continued a study meeting on Nayugu, summoning the star reader Gakai, who was her relative.

 

  One evening, the legend of Rota, information brought by Gakai, drew her interest. Gakai, one of Star Deviners, had many opportunities to read the old collections of written records. So she had asked him to teach the information if he found the records detailed about the spiritual world. When the cherry blossoms bloomed in the garden of the New Palace, Gakai offered a thick book about the legendary Rota Kingdom to her.

 

 “Sarda Taruhamaya? What is it?” She asked Gakai.

 

  He looked excited and answered, “Sada Taruhamaya was a goddess who had the force of the spiritual world. She had dominated the entire Rotarbal until she was defeated by the first Rota King Kieran. She is said that her mighty divine force could beat ten thousands of soldiers.”

 

 “How did she get the special skill?” She leant forward, which gave out a rustle of her silk dress.　

 

  Gakai continued elatedly, “I heard the rumor that a girl from a Tal tribe lived in this new Yogo kingdom. She was said to be the Return of Sarda Tarhamaya among the Tal's people. It seems that she and her older brother live with Martha Samado who runs the clothing store”

 

  She was thrilled at the information he brought in. It sounded like a devil’s whisper for her. If possible, she wanted to be the goddess with the force of that spiritual world. She did not want to taste the regret she felt after she was beaten by the opponent’s political power. She could have obtained the chance to control this kingdom but she was deprived of it by Chagum. If Chagum had the force to keep the egg of the spirit which brought the flood, she wanted to give her child, Tugum the equal one to his brother’s or more. If Tugum himself couldn’t be the one, she was willing to welcome the girl who had the force of Nayugu as Tugum’s bride.

  But Gakai didn’t like the idea. “My lady, the girl is from the Tal tribe. Tal is considered as a humble one in the Rota Kingdom. We can’t welcome such a lowborn girl as Prince Tugum’s bride.”

 

 “We don’t have to welcome her as the First Empress. The Emperor is allowed to have as many wives as he wants.” She had heard that there had been the cases, some of Empresses were not from royal families. It was not important for her that her son’s future bride was noble or not.   

 

 “His Majesty is trying to change the ordinance.” Gakai told her with a sour face.

　

 “What? Will he ordain monogamy at court?” She frowned. Anything Chagum did, based on his sense of justice, always plucked her nerves. The monogamous system sounded to be justice seemingly, but he didn’t care the possible mischance caused by his wrong justice overturning the customs. She was afraid that her position as the Third Empress would be insecure, once the monogamous system was legalized.

 “Anyhow, block his noble attempt. Let him stay away from the reckless action taking full advantage of your star reader’s standpoints. Besides, Chagum’s mother is the Second Empress. Persuade him to think of her position as well.”

 

 “Certainly, my lady. And what can I do after I find the Tal girl?” With cunning light in his eyes, he asked her.

 

 “Tell her that I’d like to see the items of the clothing shop. Let her bring them to the Palace.”  A plan already emerged in her mind.


	7. To the Kingdom of Rota  ロタ王国へ

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 　The King of Rota, Ihan was surprised after Shihana, who was the survivor of the shaman-warrior secret service of Rota, the Hounds called “Kassharu”, explained about one information. The political plot of the Third Empress of the New Yogo Kingdom was too unrealistic and he couldn’t believe in such a story that a daughter of the woman he once loved was involved in a political issue.
> 
>   
> CI by starship2016 @ sp

     ロタ王国のイーハンは、密偵のシハナからの情報を聞いて驚いた。新ヨゴ王国の三の妃のたくらみがあまりにも非現実的だったのと、血はつながっていないものの、かつて自分が愛した女性の娘が政争に巻き込まれるという話が信じられなかったのだ。だが、次第にその娘アスラを救いたいという気持ちが募ってきた。召使の女が差し出した果実酒を飲み干すと、御簾の向こうで返事を待っているシハナに話しかけた。

「どうしたものかな？」

「アスラ様をお救いくださいますか？」

「ああ、そうしてやりたいが、何か、良い策はあるだろうか？チャグム殿下は王になったばかりだ。余計な心配事を増やして、若い王を悩ませたくないな。」イーハンはチャグムを気に入っていた。かつて、戦が始まる前に、単身ロタ王国に乗り込んできて同盟を申し込んできたその勇気を高く評価していたからだ。

「わたくしが恐れているのは、アスラ様の秘められた力を三のお妃様に悪用されることです。その力は本来なら…」だが、シハナの言葉はそこで遮られた。

「わかっておる。異界の闇の力を持ってしまったアスラを利用しようとして、おまえがいろいろ策をして、多くのものが死んだのだ。今更、蒸し返すな。」

「誠に、申し訳ございません。今までの王様への感謝の気持ちを込めて、提案をさせて頂きたく思います。」

「提案とは？」イーハンは御簾の方へ身を乗り出した。

「アスラを保護しているサマド衣装店の女主人とともに、短槍使いのバルサを呼び寄せてはいかがでしょうか？武術大会の参加者を募るという名目で。それと同時に武術大会の衣装を女主人マーサ・サマドに作らせるのです。そのときに、チキサとアスラ兄妹も武術観戦に招待するということもお伝えするとよろしいかと。彼らはバルサを慕っていますから、必ず来ます。」

「短槍使いのバルサか。私も彼女に会いたい。なかなか良い策を考えたな、シハナ。」

「恐れ入ります。」シハナは御簾の向こうで深々と頭を下げた。

 

* * *

 

 

    四路街でマーサとアスラ、チキサ兄妹と落ち合ったバルサはナバル峠を抜けてロタ山脈の脇の街道を荷馬車と共に馬を走らせていた。ロタ王国の王イーハンと新ヨゴ王国のチャグムが同盟を結んで以来、日に日に街道は行き交う商人たちにとって安全になったとはいえ、夜は油断がならなかったからだ。夜、街道で待ち伏せする強盗よりも恐ろしかったのはオオカミの奇襲だった。  
再びこの危険な旅の用心棒をバルサが買って出たのは他でもない、アスラを新ヨゴ王国の政争から逃がすためであったが、相方のタンダに目をやったとき、予想以上にこの旅がタンダに負担をかけていることを感じた。戦で左腕を失ってから、相方は疲れやすくなっていた。オオカミの奇襲は恐ろしかったが、イーハン国王の密偵カシャルのシハナが用意してくれた小屋に一晩だけ泊まることに決めた。まだ雪が降る頃ではないので、オオカミもまだ飢えていないはずだ。

タンダは最後の力を振り絞って、香りのいいキノコ、マイを入れたシチューを作り、皆の椀に片手で器用に入れてやった。厚く切ったバムというパンとともにお腹いっぱいシチューを詰め込むと、皆自然と眠くなった。

皆が寝静まってから、夜半過ぎだろうか、バルサは咆哮を聞いた気がして、目が覚めた。じっと耳を澄ます。いくつか声が重なって応えあうように響きあった。オオカミだ。今にして思えば、日中の街道の景色も、遠くに見える森の数が減っているように思えた。おそらく、戦で焼かれてしまったか、必要以上に人間に都合のいいように森の木々が切り倒されてしまい、オオカミの餌となる小動物が少なくなってしまったのかもしれない。人間の生活臭を嗅ぎつけてやってきたのだ。

アスラに目をやると、スヤスヤと眠っていた。オオカミと対峙して、彼女に異界の力を使わせるわけにはいかない。バルサはそう決意すると短槍を持って外に出た。木々の間をすり抜ける影を数えた。７頭。そう数は多くない。やれると思った。７頭なら松明の火で十分追い払うことができたろうが、もうすでに時遅しだった。一番近くの一頭が喉笛めがけて襲い掛かってきた。最初の一頭を一槍で倒すと、次の二頭が跳びかかってきた。短槍を自在に操り、二頭目も倒すことができた。残りのオオカミは恐れをなしたのか、なかなか襲いかかってこない。このまま小屋に戻って松明を用意しようかと思っていたら、後ろから聞きなれた女の声が聞こえてきた。

「油断するな！まだ群れは襲って来る。」シハナだった。長い槍を持ってちょうどバルサと背中合わせに立っていた。「すまない、ちょっと所用があって、護衛に駆け付けるのが遅くなった。」

  
「護衛だと？たった一人でか？」オオカミから目を離さずにバルサも言い返した。

 

「まだアスラ様のようなタル人はロタ王国の家来たちからはのけ者扱いだから。イーハン国王の家来はあてにはならない。すまないね、私以外カシャルは…」殺されたのだと言い終わらないうちにシハナは遅れて襲ってきた三頭目を長槍でなぎ倒していた。

 

   物音に気が付いて眠い目をこすって起きたアスラは、バルサがいないことに気が付いた。片時も離さない短槍も消えていた。悪い予感がした。異界の闇の力を封じ込めて以来、喋れないので、隣で寝ているチキサをゆすって起こすしかなかった。何度か揺り起こす後にチキサはようやく目を開いた。薄暗い部屋の中で、バルサがいないことを手ぶり身振りで知らせた。チキサと一緒に外に出ると、予期したように暗闇の中に数頭のオオカミを確認することができた。チキサはアスラに警告するように言った。

「アスラ、あの力を使うなよ。また地獄を見ることになるぞ。」

アスラはうなずいた。カシャルの生き残りのシハナさんとバルサがいるのだ。自分がタルハマヤ神を呼ぶ必要はないのだと暗示をかけた。チキサははっとしたように、アスラに言った。

「松明だ。タンダさんを起こして。一緒に松明を用意するのだ、アスラ。」

それから、三人で衣装店の女主人マーサを起こさないように松明を準備した。タンダは片手しか使えないので小屋の片隅に積んである薪をチキサと一緒に戸口に運び、アスラが火をつけた。それぞれ松明を手に三人は戸口を出た。いつでもバルサとシハナの援護ができるように身構えたのだ。タンダがつぶやいた。

「俺たちの出番はないようだね。あの二人を見てごらん。まるでオオカミと舞を舞っているかのようだ。」

　アスラとチキサは目を凝らした。タンダの言う通りだった。オオカミを前に二人の槍さばきは神がかりだった。いつの間にか、二人の間には役割分担のようなものができていて、シハナが長槍で一番近くのオオカミを誘うと、隙を逃さずバルサが短槍でなぎ倒すというリズムが確立していった。まるで競技場で武術の模範演技を見ているようだった。だが、驚いたことに、群れはなくなる様子はない。まだ１０頭いた。バルサが叫んだ。

「お前たち、何を突っ立って見ているんだい？松明を投げるんだ！」

タンダが右手で頭を掻いた。

「ああ、俺たちがいるってわかっていたんだね。」短く笑うと足に体重をかけて、松明を放り投げた。

狙い通り、残りの群れの一頭にあたって、数頭が逃げた。残りの３頭もシハナとバルサが一糸乱れない槍さばきでなぎ倒していった。二人ともとどめを刺すということはしなかった。雪が降る前のオオカミはそれほど狂暴ではないと知っていたからだ。二人の読み通り、倒されてから気が付いたオオカミたちは、悲しそうな鳴き声を漏らしながら、暗闇の奥へと消えて行った。

「バルサ、けがはない？」

その場にいた皆がその声に驚いてアスラを見た。異界の恐ろしき神の力を宿してから、口がきけなくなっていたアスラが初めて喋ったのだ。自分で自分を抑えられない頃はこのようにオオカミの襲撃を目撃した時は、アスラの父がオオカミに殺された記憶も蘇ることもあって、自分を制御できずに異界の力で無残にオオカミを一瞬にして殺戮したものだ。

「アスラ、おまえ、あの力を使わずによく我慢したな。」バルサは短槍をタンダに預けるとアスラを引き寄せてギュッと抱きしめた。「おまえはもうだいじょうぶだ。よく辛抱したな。」

「バルサ、苦しいよ。バルサこそ、見事だったわ。シハナさんと互角にオオカミをやっつけたもの。ロタ王国の王様の槍の競技会でも見事優勝すると思うわ。」バルサの腕の中で、アスラもニッコリと笑った。

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

    The King of Rota, Ihan was surprised after Shihana, who was the survivor of the shaman-warrior secret service of Rota, the Hounds called “Kassharu”, explained about one information. The political plot of the Third Empress of the New Yogo Kingdom was too unrealistic and he couldn’t believe in such a story that a daughter of the woman he once loved was involved in a political issue. Then gradually, a feeling emerged: he wanted to save her.  
He gulped down a goblet of fruit liqueur one of the female servants brought in and talked to Shihana who had been waiting for his answer behind a bamboo blind,

“What shall I do?”

“Would you please rescue Lady Asura?”

“Well, yes, I want to. But what is the best plan? Prince Chagum have just become the Emperor of the New Yogo Kingdom. I don’t want to annoy the young king with an extra task to worry about.” He liked Chagum and appreciated his willingness to form an alliance by himself placing him in a position of peril of his life before the battle occurred in the previous year. 　

“What I am afraid of the most is that lady Asura’s secret power will be abused by the Third Empress of the New Yogo Kingdom. The power should be used for…” Her words were cut in there.

“I know, Shihana. Many people died after you orchestrated in a wrong way to use Asura after she got enormous power from the dark side of the spiritual world. Don’t rake over old ashes.”

“I am very sorry, sir. I would like to suggest one plan to show my appreciation.”

“What plan?” Ihan leant forward to the bamboo blind.

“Why don’t you bring over Balsa, a short-spear wielder in the form of inviting her as a participant of Martial Arts sports competition? And we will invite Asura and her brother, Chikisa with her parental guardian, the owner of Samado’s clothing shop, Marsa to the competition as well. They absolutely worship Balsa, so they will come.”

“The short-spear wielder, Balsa. I want to see her, too. It’s a good plan, Shihana.”

“Thank you, sir.” Shihana bowed deeply behind the bamboo blind.

 

 

* * *

 

 

     Balsa met Asura, Chikisa and Marsa at the Fourth Street City and they went through the Nabaru mountain highway. She was riding a horse with a wagon on the way by Rota Mountains. The highway came to be a safe place for merchants who came and went day by day, however, they couldn’t let their guard down at night. Wolves were more dangerous than burglaries waiting for the merchants in the nighttime.

　The only reason why Balsa offered to guard them was to protect Asura from the political conflict in the court of the New Yogo Kingdom. She glanced at her husband, Tanda, when she noticed that trip was harder for him than she had predicted. Since he lost his left arm, he tended to get tired more easily. Though she was concerned about attack of wolves, she made up her mind to stay in a hut overnight. The hut was put up by Shihana, a shaman warrior. It had not snowed yet, so wolves mustn’t have been hungry.　

Tanda summoned the last power to cook stew with savory mushroom called Mai and he served it to each bowl with his right hand skillfully. They ate it with a thick slice of bread, Bamu and got full and sleepy spontaneously.

All of them fell asleep and it got quiet. Around midnight, Balsa woke up feeling she seemed to hear a howler. She strained her ears. Some voices were responding and overlapping each other. They were wolves. She was now persuaded that it looked like the numbers of forest beyond the highway got decreased when they went to the west on the highway during a day. Woods might be cut down more than necessary for human’s benefit, and it might affect the number of small animals that were prey for wolves. Sensing human’s life smell they must have come to the hut.

When Balsa shifted her eyes to Asura, she was sleeping peacefully. She didn’t want Asura to use her dark power of the spiritual world to confront wolves. She decided that she should not wake up Asura and went out holding her short-spear in her hand. She counted the number of the wolves. There were seven. They were not so many. She thought she could do it. She might have beaten them with fire of torches, but it was too late. The nearest one attacked aiming at her throat. She knocked it down with a single blow. Soon the second one attacked her. She handled her spear adeptly and she could laid it down. The remnants of them hesitated to attack her. She guessed they must be scary. She pondered if she should go back to the hut and prepare torches, when she heard a female voice from behind,

“Constant vigilance! A pack of them must be waiting for the chance to attack you!”

It was Shihana who stood back to back with a long-spear in her hand. “I’m sorry, I was late to guard you on account of some business.”

“Guard us? Alone, by yourself?” Balsa responded without removing her eyes from the wolves.

“Taru people such as lady Asura are still discriminated by Rota King’s men, so we can’t rely on them. I am sorry, the other Kassharu were…” she couldn’t finish the word, “killed” and knocked down the third wolf, which attacked behind time, with her spear.

    Asura noticed sound outside, rubbed her eyes and woke up. She found Balsa was not there. She couldn’t find her short-spear Balsa had never forget carrying even for a moment. She had a bad vibe. As she couldn’t speak since she had sealed her dark power, she had to shake her brother awake. After a few shakes, finally Chikisa woke up. In the dark room, she gestured him that Balsa left. They went outside together. As she predicted, she could see not a few wolves in the darkness of night. Chikisa alerted her,

“Don’t use the power. If you do it, you will see hell, again.”

Asura nodded. She autosuggested herself, “I don’t need to call Goddess Taruhamaya. Balsa and the survivor of Kassharues, Shihana are with us.”

Chikisa was startled and said, “Torches. Wake up Tanda. Set up torches together with him, Asura!”

Then they prepared for torches without waking up Marsa, the owenr of Samado clothing store. As Tanda could use only his right hand, he brought fire-woods piled up in the corner to the entrance with Chikisa. Asura lit them one by one. They held the torch in each hand and went out. They were ready to support Balsa and Shihana anytime soon. Tanda mumbled,

“There seems to be no chance for us to support them. Look at the two warriors. They look like they are dancing with wolves.”

They strained their eyes and looked at Balsa and Shihana. The movement of their spears possessed divine power. Without knowing it, there existed roles between them. While Shihana pretended to be prey to the nearest wolf, Balsa didn’t miss it and lay it down with her short-spear. It got gradually a routine. The way they beat the wild animals gave them an impression as if they saw a model martial arts performance in the sports stadium. To their surprise, wolves didn’t disappear at all. There were still ten. Balsa shouted,

“What are you looking at? Throw the torches at the wolves!”

Tanda scratched his head.

“Oh, you knew we have been here.” He chuckled shortly and threw the torch away balancing his legs.

As he aimed at, it hit one of the pack. A few ran away. The left three were beaten by Balsa and Shihana as well. Both of them didn’t finish off. They knew they were not so violent before it snowed. Their prospect was right. The wolves which came to their senses, stood up and ran away crying sadly beyond darkness.

“Aren’t you injured, Balsa?”

Everyone was astonished by her voice and looked at Asura. As she lost her voice since she became the host of Goddess Taruhamaya’s power, they were astounded to hear her first talk. When she couldn’t control her power, under the condition that the bad memory of his father’s death caused by the wolf’s attack popped up in her mind, she used to kill all wolves brutally using her dark power.

“You did it, Asura. You could bear this without using the dark power.” Balsa passed her short-spear to Tanda, pulled Asura and hugged her tight affectionately. She said to her, “You are alright. You endured it very well.”

“You hug me too tight. You were great, Balsa. It was fantastic you beat wolves competing with Shihana. I am sure you will win at the Rota King’s spear competition.” Asura smiled in Balasa’ arms.


End file.
